The instant invention relates to a system and method of using the system for remotely viewing a three-dimensional object. Specifically, the system of the instant invention enables a viewer to observe, with stereoscopic vision, an object at a location remote from the object.
Remote viewing of objects is greatly facilitated by modern television equipment. There are many instances, however, when it is necessary for an observer to have a three-dimensional view of an object in order to properly analyze and examine the object. Conventional, two-dimensional, television equipment does not meet this need. Although many instances are conceivable where stereoscopic viewing of an object would be advantageous, the instant invention is disclosed in conjunction with medical applications, and specifically, in an embodiment useful for examining eyes.
There are many ophthalmic procedures which require pre- and post-operative examinations of a patient's eyes in a three-dimensional, life-like setting. Through use of the apparatus and method of the instant invention, it is necessary for the patient to make only one actual physical visit to the doctor, the pre- and post-operative examinations being conducted through use of the instant invention. This is particularly significant in the case of elderly patients who otherwise would need to make several long journeys in order to visit a physician.
It is therefore generally an object of the instant invention to provide a system for remotely stereoscopically viewing an object.
A more specific object of the instant invention is to provide a remote ophthalmic stereoscopic viewer.
An additional object is to provide a method of remotely stereoscopically viewing an object.
A further object of the invention is to provide such a viewer which is reliable and easy to operate.
A video-stereoscopic-image-producing system for viewing an object by a remote observer is taught. A specific embodiment of the system includes imaging means in the form of an ophthalmic slit lamp for producing a pair of input images of a patient's eye, which may be viewed binocularly to produce a stereoscopic image of the eye. Binocular interface means and video production means are provided which are optically joined to the slit lamp for receiving the pair of images and producing a video signal representative of those images. Video reproduction means are joined to the production means for receiving the video signal and for generating a video display of the pair of input images. Stereoscopic viewing means are disposed relative to the reproduction means for providing stereoscopic viewing of the displayed images by the observer.
A method of remotely stereoscopically viewing an object as contemplated by this invention includes the steps of producing a pair of images of such an object which may be viewed stereoscopically to produce a stereoscopic image. The images are converted into a video signal representative of the images and the video signal is transmitted over a transmission medium to a remote location. The video signal is received at the remote location and the pair of images is reproduced from the video signal in a manner at, when stereoscopically viewed, the images form a stereoscopic image and, when stereoscopically viewing the images in a manner forming a stereoscopic image of the object.
These and other objects and advantages of the instant invention will become more fully apparent as the description which follows is read in conjunction with the drawings.